


【博士/魏彦吾】龙门掌权人

by OceanMonster_Karas



Category: ArkNights
Genre: M/M, 身体交易
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanMonster_Karas/pseuds/OceanMonster_Karas
Relationships: 博士/魏彦吾
Kudos: 14





	【博士/魏彦吾】龙门掌权人

2020年1月29日

龙门掌权人

深夜1:00，龙门，富人区某街道

繁华的龙门正在慢慢回复其生力，街头的一道道灯光有如扬起的龙尾，一扫流过千道雷电。灯红酒绿的一幕幕日常再次上演，夜店像狂欢的兽似的跳跃着，音乐在四处洋溢。遭到毁坏的建筑物已经围上了防护栏，上面用黄色的封条贴着，恐怕第二天就会有施工队来修复这些谎言。  
但也并非所有地方都这样敞亮。天色已晚，不少龙门人已进入梦乡。百货大楼和公司都暂停营业，既因为临时演习的影响，又因为褪黑素的催促。在所有人都疲惫不堪的今晚，大多数人都选择与家人同眠。那一道道灯火在这沉寂里又显得孤独了起来。此时的龙门又想一块大海中的灯塔，昭示着其身份，又昏昏睡去。  
龙门的富人区更是如此。这里房价不低，即便是豪车不胜数的富人也要好生休养生息以巩固自己的地位和权力。从落地窗眺望下去，街灯都显得过于突兀，像萤火虫一样，在风中忽明忽暗。  
一个身影伫立在黑檀木的房门前，只留下站定的轻微摩擦声，房门无声地开启。  
“进来吧。”一个声音从房间颇深的地方传来，“时间很准。”  
来者是一个穿戴与保镖无异的人。唯一不同的是他戴着一副黑色的口罩，并不是很厚，更多的作用似乎只是遮掩面目。从漆黑的走廊踏出，他的视野里映出了落地窗里的龙门。  
那个声音接着发话了。“如何？我的客人。这里还符合你的期望吗？”不难看见，说话的那人正坐在窗边的扶手椅上，放下了平日里常抽的烟卷，灯火从外侧射入，看不清他的脸。  
来人只是笑了笑，摘下头顶上黑色的的帽子，露出自己清晰的面部。“我倒是希望魏先生不用这么大费周章。”  
坐在椅子上的人缓缓起身：“这是必要的程序。”  
“不被发现的程序？”  
“既然你我都如此清楚，何必多言？”龙的音调没有什么起伏，只是指了指偌大房间的一角。“不如先坐下吧，罗德岛的友人。”  
他稍微向里面走了一点，光线就逐渐足以分辨物体的轮廓了。“友人？我们不都撕破脸皮了么。”他这么揶揄道，不过也是事实。“这连贿赂都算不上了吧，魏先生。”在逐渐适应黑暗的视野里，他看见对方的穿着——稍微换了一点，但不像是睡袍，也比较繁琐。能在这里看到这幅夜景，着实是个不错的角度，他想。  
“你还专门给我收拾了一个客房？”  
“这是待客室。”魏彦吾指了指身后一张盖着布的桌子。被称为“博士”的男人也认得，毕竟是龙门，麻将桌也是少不了的。不过他反而觉得好笑：这样一个不做私用的房间，竟然要拿给他在里面倒腾，来的客人怕是不会满意吧。  
说实在，再罗德岛与龙门摊牌以后，他简直觉得继续这种行为毫无必要。但这没准就是盘大棋。自他第一次随着那个白色头发的女性出面，得以见到面前的龙，他就暗自在心中惊叹——这是何等一张面庞。堪称瑰丽。它是用最好的雕塑家毕生心血所作出的，不仅像大理石般美，贵气，又散发着威严与刚毅。红色的头发仿佛就昭示着自己的身份。这就是龙啊，无名的博士如此想到。的确是神才能打造出来的生物。而这头龙似乎也看定了他，不知道在打什么主意。岁月在他的眼睛里留下了狡黠与精明，他盯着自己的样子就像在看一头猎物。  
也就是从那时起，他偷偷地在傍晚换班时着上大宅保镖的制服，在天色已晚时进入。不过还没有上过正戏，说白了就是陪大佬说话，他用自己的理智咽下了许多到嘴边的情报。而这次之所以那么晚，是因为魏老板终于提到了——“你是想干这种事情的对吧”，他也点了头。真是三生有幸遇贵人吗。  
“哦？那那些客人知道你在这间房里做……不会有意见？”他上前，轻轻地将手置在对方的肩上，没有被阻止后就彻底搁了上去。  
“老样子喜欢发问，难道没人打扫房间？”龙用自己包裹着亮黑色皮毛的手指搭上了博士的手腕，再轻轻地向手臂拨动。“你今天来似乎对我很有意见啊。”但他随后又说，“我不会帮你脱的，希望你清楚这一点。”  
他说话的语气总是那么舒缓，吐词清晰。这或许就是上流社会的说话方式，也很具有说服力。再说，无名博士也早就想把这黑色的制服给脱下了。在他解扣子的时候，魏彦吾也慢慢敞开自己的外襟，手法就像他的说话方式那样，有一种力道在里面，很稳重。看着那双手，人类不由得呼吸一窒。  
“等等，别脱完了。”在龙试图将黑色的内衬脱去时，他制止了。“我想看你穿着。”很配合地，对方照做了，只是用玩味的眼神挑了他一眼。  
魏彦吾长得很挺拔，身板也不薄。只是穿着那身衣服，更能看出一点龙门大掌柜的气概来。  
博士褪下了上衣，故意很缺德地扔在了装潢华美的房间里的某处。要找到估计得开灯吧，他如此想着，在房间里寻找。  
办公桌。是有的，毕竟客人肯定也有自己的事要干吧。  
“魏老板，何不在那里呢。”

就连给客人准备的办公桌都是很大气的红木，龙门人的品味着实了得。  
“你知道吗，我看着现在的你就能联想到你在办公室里跟着名门望族互相恭维的样子。”博士——姑且就这么称呼他，并不是因为想要羞辱或者情趣才说出这句话，有一部分纯属是因为愤怒。“你看，就连这种事你都做足了准备。”  
魏彦吾趴在桌上，只是裤子稍微向下拉了一点露出那个被扒开能看到水光的穴。“就连这个部分都那么假。”没有反驳，或者单纯懒得反驳，没准他有对方插入后就会闭嘴的自信。想到这点，博士就更加不愉快了。  
他没有做扩张，只是对准了把自己的东西往里面塞。穴口有着诱人的吸力，又十分很柔软，滑进去并不大要费力。“呼、呼……”准备的充分过头了。茎身像是在被整个地抚慰着，快感难以言喻。这是他自失忆以来第一次和一个活人上床。而魏彦吾，则只是把手殿在下面侧着脸趴着，很有耐心似的看着他。这幅表情……不知道多少人是为了这个人的领袖魅力而丢了命呢，但博士自己也很受用。他能感觉到自己在实打实被关心着、照顾着感受。这让他更想认真地珍惜这一刻——毕竟龙门的掌门人也为了自己的爽快而多熬了会儿夜。  
博士慢慢地抽动起自己的腰部，试着找能让自己舒服的地方。他想趁着自己清醒多说一会儿话，但也觉得很煞风景。那些感染者的惨状，他也看到了。魏彦吾对任何儿都客客气气，对那些人却毫不留情，也是真的。但他也不完全同意阿米娅那些义正严辞的话，因为理想主义就是过家家。而这一切的起因又是魏彦吾抛弃罗德岛在先……这可真不好说。不过他确实有着一腔子无名火要泄。  
慢慢的感觉上头，他也顾不得想七想八，认真地抽送起来。他想把这个昂贵的臀部干得汁水淋漓，于是动作幅度也越发大了起来。魏彦吾本来还是均匀地呼吸着，这会儿也只能因为内脏被顶弄而低声喘息。这才更像一场情欲交合，而不像是单纯的肉体交易。博士正干在兴头上，连动作也粗暴了许多，突然湿软的穴肉猛地夹紧，让他猝不及防地射了精。  
“你认真的吗，没带套啊！”他的第一反应是羞耻。  
魏彦吾倒是一脸无所谓，只是稍稍皱了皱眉就稳住了呼吸。“…上次，给你验了血…呼，不用担心。”  
“既然你不介意……”博士稍微有些不满地从对方的后穴里滑出了疲软的性器。看着魏彦吾想起身，他立即制止。“等我一下，腰痛另说。”魏彦吾年纪也没那么轻了，趴久了他还真怕对方腰疼。  
但魏彦吾采取了完全配合态度，只是晃了晃手臂活动了一下，也没去看博士到底在捣鼓什么。这倒是挺礼貌的。  
博士从自己的裤包里捏了一把源石碎片塞到嘴里。这是他不为人知的爱好——毕竟他有不易感染的体质，也许是这让罗德岛觉得他有培养价值。但不论怎么说，对现在什么也不记得的他来讲他们一切的倒贴都是对信赖的考验。  
“好了。”博士打理完身上的碎屑，毕竟作为对感染者同样苛刻的龙门对源石一定也十分警惕。“我被允许乱摸了吗，长官？”  
“随你意。”  
魏彦吾也没想到自己会被扯着头发提起来。他白色的长发被拢作一摞拉着，扯得他头皮生疼。被迫维持这样上半身抬起的动作并不是什么愉快的感受，但他不方便对“客人”发脾气，只能自己用手撑着桌板爬起，收拾好自己的愠色。  
他没想到这小子会有这么大的胆。  
“魏长官的头发像是精心打理过的样子，忍不住就抓上去了。”借着拉扯的力道，博士再次将勃起的阴茎塞进了刚被使用过的湿答答的龙穴。发泄过一次后他明显冷静多了，至少不会再因急于高潮而感到急躁。他的另一只手同时在对方的衣服上摸索，从里衣紧绷的下摆伸进了手去，抚摸着对方肚子上的软毛。能摸到皮下炙热的温度与随着他动作而收紧的肌肉。虽然没有拉开衣服，不过他猜这里是白色的。黑色的心也能长出白色的皮毛啊……这么想想可真是色情。提出不脱衣服的是他，所以没法顺便摸摸看魏长官的胸膛，实在是遗憾。不过他侧身去看时，自己的手指在对方那昂贵的服装下蠕动的感觉让他快乐。  
博士继续抽送着腰部，试着寻找能让对方快乐的点。他感觉的确在顶到某些角度的时候魏彦吾会把他夹得紧些，但嘴里却没什么吐气。这让他不由得有些作祟心。  
“果然还是脱了吧。”他停下来建议道。对这个反悔的提议魏彦吾嗤笑了一声：“管不住手啊。”于是一颗一颗解开了衣物的扣子。博士观察着这个动作，发现魏彦吾扬起上半身时腰挺得很直。那对龙角竖着，像是在强调自己的骄傲一般在夜色下闪着黯淡的金黄。  
“行，就这样就行。”还是在魏彦吾脱到一半时摁住了对方的双腕。“你衣冠不整的样子更好看些。”博士这会儿已经懒得顾什么礼节了，他知道像魏彦吾这样的人必然会对这件事守口如瓶，以后就算还有机会独处，也绝对会装作不知道，所以还不如趁这会儿干个尽兴。  
博士把脸埋进那头长发闭着眼，任自己的手伸向对方的胸口和裤前，不过贴的太紧让他的腹部被那长长的尾巴膈得疼。“呼……”在他抚上对方的性器时那高傲的龙才松了口，稍稍地喘出了声。  
“您应该很舒服，不过定力真是强……”随着他摸到了一个硬硬的东西。绕着它打一个转，可以探出那是一个环的形状。“哦？看到魏长官有避免自己过度失态的法宝啊。”随着而来的是一声“哼”的鼻音。博士便好心地替他摸着那被抑制射精的性器，满意地听着那被迫挤出的呻吟。“而且做了以后您就很少说话了不是？是怕自己叫得太骚了吗，呵呵……”博士一手玩着对方胸口上娇小的乳头，肆意揉捏着那不常暴露在外的部位，幻想着第二天这肿胀的部位摩擦着衣服时对方皱起的眉。  
终于放开了那被蹂躏的性器，博士摸了一把一直没怎么注意的尾巴。被衣服的下摆一直遮着，是不太能看到它在如何扭动、扫来扫去。不过从表情上看，魏长官对这个举动有些不满。  
“走，咱们上床去。”同一个体位做了太久，他也感觉站着挺累。  
“体力还差了点啊，罗德岛的博士。”魏彦吾在博士抽出去的时候稍微抽噎了一下。  
真会表情管理，博士想。  
“我不躺下没什么问题吧。”魏彦吾坐在床边问道。只有鸟类系和鱼类系才会平躺，其他的都会压到尾巴。但也有可能会有特殊要求。  
“没有啊？”博士刚才喘得口干舌燥，实在忍不住把口罩摘了下来。他能够感觉到魏彦吾在扫描他，仿佛一件精密仪器。但很快魏彦吾就侧躺在了床上，用手勾了勾指示博士继续。博士百分之五百确认不是魏彦吾等不急，而是一种勾引人的手段。挺高明的。博士也爬到了床上，将对方的一条腿抬到了腰间，以另一个角度插入。博士被暂时冷落的小兄弟再次兴奋起来，他也一手搂着魏彦吾的腰胡乱捏着。  
换了一个体位后博士的倦怠感下去了很多，这个角度他还更好看到对方的正面。还挂在身上的衣物散乱地搭在床单上，这幅情景看起来真是有如卖春的艺伎那般富有观赏性。一想到那美妙的腹部里埋着他的精液，博士就爽到不行。  
这下他们话没有那么多，就是单纯地在喘，在做。博士很想俯下身舔一口那光滑的软毛，那样一定会把他的毛弄得一团糟。他的愤怒此刻全都化为了糟糕的欲望，在奇怪的地方膨胀。  
“啊、啊、啊……”博士在几下用劲的挺动后再次将自己的籽种播撒在了龙的肠内，害扯着床单的龙颤抖了一阵。博士难以想象自己竟能射出如此的量，简直让他自己都有些感动。他滑出自己黏糊糊的阴茎时肉体的摩擦声叫他面红耳赤。  
“魏老板…你…说要是我给你塞个肛塞，让你夹着我的精液去和你那群‘老朋友’商谈，你会暴露吗？”这是个没营养的荤话，但魏彦吾用一种近乎调笑的方式回答了它：“无需隐瞒。”  
喘了一会儿博士才意识到这句话的信息量很足。魏彦吾做这种事没准也不是一次两次了，给商业伙伴尝一口几乎是必然。不过他倒是很想知道…“文月知道吗？”  
魏彦吾坐起来从床头柜里端出了一杯热茶——这可能就是高科技吧——抿了一口。博士本以为他会呵斥自己，却得到了平静的回答：“……当然。你以为你在谁的宅邸里。”  
这个当然里的分量自然不用说，那是一种支撑，也是魏彦吾的自信——这可不是他的把柄。对这个答案博士也无话可说，他只觉得以魏彦吾对付自己这轻松又敷衍（他猜应该如此）的态度就已经此般困难，对付那些名利场上的家伙可能还更考他的口才和演技。之所以对自己的出格不说什么一定程度上也必然是因为那些家伙没有体谅一言。能为龙门做出此中牺牲的人自然有资格坐在这个位子上，虽然——这人也不是什么好心眼就对了。  
博士休息了一会儿，要了口茶喝，脸上有些纠结。他思忖了半天，缓缓道：“你可还没射啊，我帮你？”这句话就跟明示自己来不起了一样，但是正常男人就算啃50颗源石也不能无间隔三连发。魏彦吾似乎很懂得拿衣服把自己浑身遮得好好的，然而这并不足以让博士完全忘却对方也是个有性需求的男性。况且他干的事还不止这些；而且他恼的东西也没解决。但他越发觉得向这个男人问话自己只会无功而返，兴师问罪只会成为笑柄。他们的格局不同。就算上了同一张床，头发被揉得乱七八糟，肚子里埋着自己的种子，这人也是这个龙门的…所有者，或许可以如此形容。  
显然这超过三分钟的沉思引起了魏彦吾的注意，因为博士的余光看到他皱着眉却又露出了标志性的笑容——倒不是让他有多么不安，只是他觉得这会儿被迫动脑子应付他的魏彦吾挺惨的。但这本来就是盘棋，自己这没来头的愤怒和罪恶感都没什么地方摆不是吗。  
“哦，看来我们的贵客在纠结这春宵一刻……嗬，其实只要你开口这没什么难的，博士。”黑色皮毛的龙将自己的前发向后一撩，指示博士躺下。看得出魏彦吾还有摆架子的气势，与其说是指示不如说是个命令——为了能让他的任务圆满完成，请博士放开享受。博士也照做了。他偏过头，看到的就是龙门夜里越发清净的全景，颇有种在外星窥探地球的新鲜感。于是他迫使自己去观察，不要在意埋在自己腿间拢着头发的龙。  
很奇怪，魏彦吾明明满口都是尖利的牙齿，在被他含入时却只感觉到柔软的温暖。潮湿的感触。“哈、啊…！”口腔中强烈的吸力让博士不由得弓起腰部，用双手抱着头顶。他还有定力低下头去看，但是——扫在他的腿上的有些硬的布制品，想也不用想就知道是魏彦吾的耳坠吧。他并没有感觉羞耻，也绝对不会在这种时候，但他害怕自己向那里看一眼就会坠入深渊。当你凝视深渊时它也凝视你——失忆的博士自认为还没这个胆量，他可不想被受宠幸的快乐俘获而被蒙蔽了双眼。这一刻他甚至产生了一种现实剥离感——他还在人世间吗？会产生这种问题看来他也已经有纵欲过度的倾向了。  
魏彦吾很重地吸了几口就把博士的阴茎吐了出来。整个柱身都被舔得湿润光滑，连龟头上的液珠都被舔得干净，只是很快那里的前液就再次露头了。博士放下了自己的手臂稍稍向腹部的方向望去，就因被龙的指腹在系带上抠弄而喘息出声。  
“年轻人的体力不可多得，这不就又精神了吗。”即便是这会儿魏彦吾也没有停下手中的活，指甲也有意无意地在茎身上刮来刮去。嘶——好痛！“……比起干你的手还是干你更有意思吧！快停下来！”博士咬着牙呜咽了一阵，才开口认输似的让魏彦吾从他越来越硬的那根上移开手。  
正想爬起来换个位置，博士又给长发的龙按着躺了回去。“我看你也没什么力气了吧。”这么说着便一手支撑着自己的重量骑上了博士精瘦的胯部，一手扶着刚刚硬起来的肉棍送进体内。魏彦吾的衣摆扫着博士的下腹和大腿，有些痒意。  
博士的目光从下到上细细舔过面前的人的躯体，意识到这是一种居高临下的姿态。而这幅样子也很适合魏彦吾：扭动着腰部榨取着博士的精液，同时自己也很舒服。挺着高傲的胸膛，头部向后仰去，那两根存在感极强的龙角就悬在他们两个之间的制高点上，宣示着自己的显赫与霸道。  
好像这个姿势让魏彦吾更能放松一点，他不再压着喉咙里的声音，随着自己的动作吐着气。博士不安分的双手也没法摸什么东西，只能乖乖地抓着床单，把自己的汗水淌在身下。  
魏彦吾侧着头望着博士的方向，收敛了一开始的笑容，看起来有些许凝重，但他微张的唇间露出了粉色的舌尖，一想到那里没准还沾着自己的前液，博士就脸红心跳。而博士也必须承认魏彦吾把他的下体照顾得很好，每一次滑出时都能感觉到对方穴肉的缩紧，而且这并不完全规律，又给了他休息的时间，不至于丢脸地一下射出来。  
外面天色渐渐泛白，这倒不是马上快要天亮，只是时间在推移的提醒。现在可能两点过了吧。在这种自然的白光下博士恍然如梦的错觉愈演愈烈了。就像做了一场痛快、细节丰富、撸点鲜明的春梦，已经把他此行的来意给忘得精光。在这般消耗体力的骑乘位下魏彦吾的腰仍旧挺得很直，还能够欣赏到他每一块锻炼过的肌肉舒展的律动。  
“噫……”本着这样的好肉再不掐几把就来不及了的想法，博士决定放弃对方的免费服务，一个起身将魏彦吾压在了床上。因为算是让龙坐在了腿上，尾巴并没有被压到，所以魏彦吾只是被惊了一下。那头白色的长发垂落到了地面，博士也来不及心疼，抱着对方又些硬的背部冲刺了起来。  
“心急？”魏彦吾调笑道。他偏过头去露出颈部白色的皮毛时博士便一头埋了进去，对着敏感的颈窝又吸又舔，得意地感受到龙的肠道因快感而收缩。得到反馈的博士满意地抽出一只手抚慰对方硬挺了过久的阴茎当作奖励——魏彦吾的脸上露出了一丝羞耻的恼色，让博士愉快的不行。“你很喜欢这样吧？喜欢被摸？”博士俯身亲吻魏彦吾的胸口，听着对方逐渐升起的喘息。  
“哈哈，我还没想到你喜欢这种呢。”一时间不知道该说什么的魏彦吾只得如此回答。  
“因为你这种虚伪的政治家就喜欢被羞辱嘛，电影里……经常这么写。”博士快要高潮了，也不管自己在口吐什么狂言了。“你这样草菅人命的角色，看到正义的傻瓜狠狠骂你是不是也很爽、啊？”更何况草菅人命的混账还是个大美人，他必须得发泄一通才快乐。而这串废话话音未落就被一串低沉的笑声接上——他还没见过魏彦吾这样笑，这样放开的笑。这种笑声要是叫人在什么谈判中听到一定会很害怕，觉得自己就要被砍头了。因为被干得有些狠，就连这笑声都断断续续的，也颇沙哑了。  
“你看不惯吗，我亲爱的博士？”魏彦吾两条腿环住博士的腰部，拉近了他们的距离。听起来他的心情好极了，也可以说是很放松。“还是说你也很喜欢这样呢……？”  
“那当然是——嘶！这个好舒服……”博士重重地拔出又捅入，感觉进到了一个神奇的深度。“这里是结肠吗……吸得好紧…！”同时他也发觉魏彦吾僵硬地颤抖了一下。“难道这里很舒服……？”  
“…哈哈哈…也就这个程度了吧？”催情的挑衅和肉体的反馈叫博士的兴致再度高昂了起来，他明白魏彦吾是什么意思，于是冲着那里粗鲁地顶弄，没有什么技巧，被想要交配的本能驱使，在鼠蹊部上升的酸涩中向高潮稳步升起。  
曾经好像有书这么写过：在电子世界中就连高潮也是蓝莹莹的。博士并不是非常理解这句话，但连着窗外电路图般的夜景和面前有着红色与白色头发的龙，他猜测自己的高潮会是火红又清冷的。但——其实都没有。放空了大脑的他看到的只有放空的世界。疲惫向他袭来，他慢慢趴下，搭在对方的身上，喘着粗气又闭着眼睛。龙的呼吸从他的头顶轻轻地扫过，是热的，不同于兽的火热。  
“……喉咙好干。”博士隐约意识到这是最后的他能使唤大佬的时间了，便趴着装起死来。魏彦吾用沉稳的力道把他的上半身抬起来，挪到床的一边拿了热水。这是龙门人的习惯吧，不喜用冷水润喉。接过杯子对着嘴倒了一口，博士十分成功的把倒出来的水液的大半漏到了床榻上。看来不能再这么趴了。  
累了半天，博士终于在不远处的水声中清醒过来。他回过头时就发现魏彦吾已经打理整洁地从一旁的小房间出来，穿得是一个衣冠楚楚，仿佛根本没干过那档事一样。看来魏老板已经看出他来不起了，就没给他留什么温存的机会。再看看自己，裸的，头发应该是一团鸡窝，下体还黏黏糊糊的都是润滑液。  
“我也……用一下浴室？”博士恍惚地问。龙点了点头，让出了道。  
见了那么多稀奇东西，博士已经懒得对高级卫浴设施产生“哇哦”的感叹。这里的隔音设施也很好，可见魏彦吾刚才是开着门洗的。……这不就是故意要吵醒他嘛？在对“逐客令”产生清楚认知以后，博士选择了冲淋而不是泡澡，因为他已经想象得到龙门的掌权者嘲讽的眼神了。  
再说，今天这种套话的大好机会他也丢了，虽然本来也套不出什么来，不如说选择一干干到底的自己在给罗德岛做保密工作，多好啊。  
博士洗完了以后才发现一套干净的衣物已经放在了竹编的小筐子里，穿上也正合身。推开门后，才发现魏彦吾已经站在进来的门边，手里端着他平常用的那杆烟枪，披了一件大衣。在浴室这唯一的光源下，他看起来格外清晰。  
“那么，今天也该送客了。疏于礼节还请谅解了，罗德岛的博士。”他做了一个“请”的姿势，门也随之开启，博士知道自己最好不要逗留。插科打诨的无敌时间已经过了，现在到了回归恭敬的时候。  
酝酿了一下措辞，博士还是想不出什么合适的道别语。只好站在门边说上一句“下次再见。”  
龙门的领袖转过头来，咧开嘴一笑。“下次再见，博士。”  
这家伙，肯定在下盘棋。

从另一栋楼遛出了魏家大宅，博士走上了刚刚在房间里看见的冷清的夜路。新鲜的空气里硝烟味已几乎完全散去，昨日的苦战已如过眼云烟。  
这就是……贤者时间吗。  
博士在一处街道的箱子里找出了自己事先藏好的衣装，把刚才从魏彦吾那里穿出来的一身换下在此处。  
虽然不知道自己会被利用在哪个环节……不过稍微做点防范措施总是好的。博士觉得挺抱歉，毕竟为了这事魏彦吾连床都跟他上了，不给点回报有点过分。但以那个男人的头脑，肯定猜得到自己早有准备。  
“那就……想个理由回去吧。”


End file.
